Out of the Ordinary
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Horo x Anna.. ..One Shot.. How can you get stuck in a house with a person of the opposite gender and think that nothing is going to happen?


Out of the Ordinary

A HoroxAnna fic... again. Actually, this was my very first Shaman King fic ever, but I didn't get around to type it and post it until I wrote "Role Playing could be Fun... or Not"

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners...

----------------------

_"Always expect the unexpected Sak-OR-a." The girl nodded at the little stuffed animal with wings. "Right KEEro."_

Anna pressed the button on the remote as she took another bite out of her cracker. Yoh had gone out jogging with even heavier weights. He probably wouldn't be back in a while. The itako frowned when she found nothing good to watch. She reached for another cracker when she paused.

Her ear twitched. Something was missing. Where was the sound of feet pattering and water rinsing?

Anna asked a spirit passing by to look for Horo Horo and tell him to get back to work. The ghost nodded and flew off. The girl then resumed her channel surfing and bit into another cracker.

A while later, Anna stood up, obviously frustrated. During the past few minutes, she still hasn't heard anything other than the programs on the television. The floor needed washing, and she was definitely not the one going to do it.

'Where is that stupid guy? The floors don't clean themselves you know...'

Anna slid the door of the kitchen open. No one there, except a for a couple of ghosts. She stomped over to the next room. No one there either. She opened the next door and found that the room was surprisingly dark even though it was pretty early in the day. Anna saw that the shades were closed. She let out an exasperated sigh and dug her fingers through her hair. Her feet shuffled into the room to open the shades.

"Yo, Anna..."

She stopped in her tracks and swiftly turned around. The itako glared at the Ainu shaman, who was leaning against the wall near the door, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing in here? The floors need to be washed..."

Horo Horo didn't answer her. He lowered his head so that his eyes were covered by his headband.

"Anna?"

"What?" She snapped back, losing her patience.

In an instant, he was standing in front of her. He pinned her against the wall, his hands on her wrist. Anna seemed unfazed by his action. Horo Horo, amused by her reaction, smirked. He leaned in.

"Why are you so mean to me Anna? You always hit me and yell at me. Do you hate me?"

The young itako didn't answer, but he didn't really expect her to.

"I hope you don't... because I like you... a lot... Ever since I first set my eyes on you, I knew you were something special... There was something about you that made me attracted to you."

Anna's face was unreadable. Horo Horo buried his nose into the space between her hair and her neck.

"You smell nice..." He sighed.

Anna didn't move when he lifted his head out of the spot and so that they were face to face again. He stared into her eyes trying to find something, but only saw the reflection of himself. She could feel him breath on her, he was getting closer. She knew he was going to kiss her, that was why she kicked him in between his legs. Hard.

"Meep." Horo Horo's face twisted into that of excruciating pain.

Anna ducked so that he fell forward to meet the wall. She stood up, adjusted her black dress and walked over to the door.

"Get back to work Horo Horo..." She said to him as if nothing had happened.

The girl turned and went back to the room where the television was located. She wondered if that Japanese cartoon translated in English was still on. Horo Horo, now curled up in a ball, whimpered in pain.

----------------------

Hah... This was my first Shaman King fic ever, yet I posted my second fic up first... Um... This takes place... I have no idea... I didn't know much about Shaman King back then, when I only had the first box. Bleh, it sucks, I know, I thought of it when I was on a family trip, so my mind was on vacation. Yes, Horo Horo was OOC, but that was done purposely or else there would have been no fic. After I reread it, I thought that what Horo did would have been something that Hao would have done... shudders at that thought

Hah... I added the references to 'Card Captors' in the last minute, because I couldn't think of a summary for the story. And when I did, I just had to change it to make it make a bit more sense. Card Captor sucks... don't watch it, I'll never forgive Nirvana for what they did to Card Captor Sakura, even though I don't care as much anymore...

I dunno, but I always had this crazy idea that Horo Horo and Anna were secretly in love with each other... Here's a little excerpt of a small story I created in my mind that gave me that idea.

-----

Anna stood by the door, waiting for the Ainu to get his belongings. She heard him put on his shoes and slide the door open. She glared at him.

"Are you quite done yet?"

Horo Horo looked her way, then frowned.

"Why do I have to leave? There is plenty of room in your house, and I **do** do all those chores you asked me to do..."

Anna stared blankly at him.

"It's you presence that annoys me..."

Horo Horo's frown grew deeper. He sighed, and turned to the gates. He was a few steps away from the itako when he spoke up again.

"Um... I just wanted to say something before I leave."

The girl said nothing. Horo Horo looked over his shoulder to where Anna was standing. He turned around fully to face her.

"Well?" She asked, a bit bored with watching the Ainu leave.

Horo Horo grinned slightly, went over to the girl and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Anna responded by kicking him, sending him flying over the Asakura house gates and over the grassy plains until he was out of sight.

She growled, her cheeks a bit flushed. "How dare he?! Who gave him permission to touch me like that?!"

-----

And... Cut! Eh... that's the end of that... This happens after the first episode Horo Horo appears. That kinda explained what happened to Horo Horo when the whole Ryu and Tokagero things started. Yes, I know that in the manga, the Ryu and Tokagero thing happened before Horo Horo came in... so I guess I'm referring to the anime... Yeah...

So any ways, questions and comments please. And of course flames.


End file.
